A christmas treasure hunt
by MissAGreen
Summary: Jack sends Elizabeth on a special Christmas treasure hunt - mainly an Elizabeth story but Jack is there in the clues and he will be at the final destination I know the wishing tree was the following Christmas special but I thought it would be a nice place for her to go and I loved the idea I had for their wish I wrote there
1. Chapter 1

**We all know that Jack should have proposed during season 4 Christmas special, and come on who thought he was going to when he dropped that decoration, I was gutted when he didn't, so I'm rewriting it, none of that waiting until he leaves for the North business, but I also had to add a little twist to the story in the way he does it, a treasure hunt **

**Clues 1-3 **

The snow fell slowly that Christmas morning, Elizabeth Thatcher had had a wonderful but busy Christmas. The town had all worked together to make it the best Christmas for Hope Valley and the new families from the settlers and with a lot of hard work, guts and determination they had managed it. Each family had a new home, the children had gifts and even though their plans had changed, she and Jack got to dance at their own personal Mountie ball, she had gone to sleep that night with love, hope and joy in her heart, but now it was Christmas morning and she was looking forward to spending the morning with the only man who truly held her heart Jack Thornton. Dressing quickly in her favourite lemon skirt and white top she knew it wouldn't be long before he arrived for their usual breakfast date. Walking down her stairs she couldn't help but look at the beautiful tree they had picked out together just days before, with the help of their new four legged friend Dasher that is, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered how he had placed the invitation to the ball on the branch so she could see it when she got home, but now something confused her, there was another envelope, she knew it wasn't the same one that was in her journal she had seen it when she got up, walking down the last view steps to the tree she was excited and anxious to see what it was, taking it off the branch she recognised the handwriting straight away, it was from Jack, opening slowly she pulled out the card inside and read the words

'Elizabeth, as I told you over the last few days I want to make this the best Christmas for you, I've hidden some gifts around Hope Valley for you to find, each gift will have a card attached to it like this one with a clue to the next destination. Each location is a special to our journey so far. I will be waiting for you at the last destination with an important gift. The first gift is in this house somewhere, its important to us as it gave us time alone together and made me realise that Hope Valley really was becoming your home, I was so proud of you doing all the work yourself and as part of that work here is your first clue

"_you worked so hard you did a great job, even fixed the broken…" _

I'll see you soon, with all my heart, Jack'

Elizabeth read the note and clue, she had fixed many things in the house, she looked around her, the kitchen counter, the stair step, the kitchen table, the windows, she couldn't see anything, she couldn't help but think of how much she had done, there was a lot to do when she first rented it, then she remembered

'Door knob' she smiled, she couldn't help but laugh as she remembered Jack opening the door and the knob coming off in his hand, turning her head to the door she noticed there was indeed something wrapped in paper hanging on the doorknob, walking over she untied the parcel string and found a beautiful green scarf inside, it matched her coat and gloves perfectly, as she wrapped it around her, a small envelope inside the package caught her eye, opening carefully she smiled as she pulled out the note

Dear Elizabeth, remember the broken door knob, you laughed so much me as we left the row house that day, teased me for weeks but it was such a special memory for us. But as you can see I'm not in the house, so I must be somewhere else, here is your next clue

"_I'm hiding somewhere so you must find me, try making a wish at the ….'_

I'll see you soon, all my love, Jack'

Elizabeth smiled at this memory, Abigail had told her about a book she had read called 'The Christmas wishing tree,' she and Jack had made the same wish that year, for it to be the best Christmas ever, it had to be there that the next clue was hiding. Taking her coat and gloves from the coat hook Elizabeth made the walk from her row house to the wishing tree in the centre of town, the snow was still falling slightly, it was such a beautiful Christmas morning and even though the cold wind bit at her face, Elizabeth had to admit to herself that Jack really was making this the perfect Christmas for her, and she hadn't even finished her search yet. Walking around the tree Elizabeth frowned, she couldn't see a gift or envelope anywhere on the tree, maybe she had it wrong, but it was the only place in Hope Valley where people had made wishes.

'_try making a wish at the …' _

Elizabeth read the clue again, 'Make a wish at the wishing tree, it must be in the stand with the decorations to put the wishes on' she spoke softly to herself, walking over to the stand and lifting up the lid, there was the small box and envelope inside. Unwrapping the box she was delighted to find a beautiful pearl decorated hair comb inside, taking a small section of her hair she pinned the comb in place before opening the envelope and once again read Jack's wonderful note to her

'Elizabeth, the wishing tree, do you remember our identical wishes, I knew you would always wish for something for others, you have the biggest heart I ever seen, it's the reason I wanted to do this for you, you do so much for others and never ask for anything in return. I know sometimes you feel like you do things just to prove you can, but that is never the case, speaking of which do you remember when you first told me you felt guilty about doing something, well maybe this clue will help

'_Make a wish Elizabeth and it may come true, then go and see Patrick for your next clue' _

I'll see you soon, with all my love, Jack x

Elizabeth did as Jack told her and added a wish to the tree, there was only one place that Patrick could be found and it was definitely a special place for her and Jack, he had come to help her, even though she told him not to, she was glad he had, seeing her Horse Ryder conveniently tied up outside the saloon, something she was convinced Jack had done in preparation, she mounted him and galloped out to the Homestead.

The ride to the Homestead wasn't long but the view had always taken her breath away, stopping near the house she saw Patrick, Nelly and Mr Harper sat near the water pump she had, had so much trouble with, each one of them had something in their hand

'Good Morning, Nelly, Patrick, Mr Harper, Merry Christmas'

'Merry Christmas Miss Thatcher' they all replied in unison

'Miss Thatcher' Mr Harper started 'I have a message from Constable Thornton, he told me to tell you its all the way up'

Elizabeth laughed Jack had come to show her how to use the water pump, she did wonder how long she had been trying if he hadn't though 'Thank you Mr Harper, Jack had to show me how to use the water pump, I was doing it wrong, I learned a lot staying here'

'You really helped me out of a bind back then, thank you again Miss Thatcher'

'It was my pleasure'

'Miss Thatcher, I have something for you' Nelly spoke up handing Elizabeth a big basket of her favourite pink roses

'Thank you, Nelly, they are beautiful'

'They're from Constable Thornton' Patrick spoke softly 'And I have this for you Miss Thatcher' He smiled handing her a note

'Thank you, Patrick,' Elizabeth smiled taking the white envelope from her hand, opening it she read the note inside

Elizabeth, do you remember our time at the homestead, I know you found it hard work, but you were fantastic, really took to it, from Hamilton, to Hope Valley, to the homestead, look out world Elizabeth Thatcher is taking charge, speaking of Hope Valley I need your help with something,

_'__3 clues found, but many to find, but first rip is lost so head to the…._

See you soon, with all my heart Jack'

'Where is RIP Miss Thatcher' Patrick questioned

'I'm sure he is safe in the Jail, but for this clue he is in the mine, he got lost once during the storm, you see RIP hates thunder and runs off to the mine when he gets scared'

'So you're next clue must be at the mine' Nelly added

'Yes, so I must go, have a wonderful Christmas day all of you, I will see you soon' Elizabeth added as she got back on Ryder and headed back to Hope Valley

**Hope you like it, there are 9 clues altogether, so Im going to do 3 chapters each with 3 clues, these are the first 3 x**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**time for the next 3 clues, glad you're all enjoying it **

Elizabeth pulled up her horse outside the mine, she remembered their time there so vividly, they hadn't long got back from Hamilton and well their relationship wasn't in the best of states, but that gun shot had made her realise why she had thought she wanted Jack to take the job her father had offered, it was nothing to do with wanting him to fit into her lifestyle, it was more that she was so frightened she would one day loose him that she would want him to do anything to stay safe, but spending some alone time with him that day and really talking made her realise she didn't want him to change, Jack was perfect just as he was, it was also the first time she had really realised how much she loved him, he had said it first, but only just.

Searching around at the entrance she couldn't see anything he had left her, it wasn't until she looked inside close to where they had sat she saw it, a wrapped gift, walking over to it she unwrapped the gift it was a bottle of their favourite wine, placing it in the basket, carefully so as not to damage her flowers, she once again read the heartfelt note from Jack

'Elizabeth, if you get cold I've left some matches at the edge of the fire pit, I know that in here wasn't one of our most memorable moments but I do know that when I heard you scream as that beam stopped I understood what you had meant when you told me you couldn't breathe when you saw that sharp shooters gun, I felt the same away and suddenly everything became so clear to me, I love you then and I still love you now and I promise when you find me I'll kiss you the same way I did that day, but first you have to find me so here is your next clue

'_Babbling brooks and fresh caught trout, a night under the stars for the schools ….' _

See you soon, all my love, Jack

Elizabeth knew this almost immediately it was one of her favourite nights, Jack had agreed to take the boys camping instead of Frank so they wouldn't miss out and after a vote and speaking to the girls they had decided to go on their own camp out, that was the answer to the clue, the schools camp out., jumping back on Ryder's back she headed back to that same area of public land. Looking around Elizabeth could still picture that night, the girls and her had had so much fun, they sung songs, saw the sweetest family of quails go by and ate lots of marshmallows. She couldn't help but laugh though as she remembered how Jack and the boys had almost set up their tents in a gathering of poison ivy. As she looked, she spotted the same log they had sat on after the children were all asleep in their tents, she couldn't resist going back over and sitting there and wasn't surprised at all to see behind that log was exactly where Jack had hidden her gift. Excitedly she picked up the brown wrapped parcel and was amazed to see a bottle of her favourite perfume, he had always loved the scent of it, even told RIP it made her smell good. Under the bottle sat the white envelope, she couldn't wait to see what memory he had from here, there were so many of them.

'Elizabeth, welcome to our future or at least the place where we first spoke about it, do you remember the house we spoke about, the big kitchen, stove, bath tub, ice box and not forgetting that warm feather bed, you were right it does sound heavenly and I promise you that one day I will get you all of them and more I have wanted to ever since our first meeting, do you remember that maybe the clue will help… And I promise that I will never tell our children a ghost story

'_Chalkdust and comets, beans, cornbread and tests all of them over to soon, but you have to admit fun was had while we were in the ….' _

See you soon, all my love, Jack

There was only one place where they had met officially, and the clue was right, most of the time they had spent time there laughing and joking, she had taught him as much as he had taught her, it had to be the saloon. Heading back over to Ryder she placed her perfume bottle and note card in the basket and headed back into town, she was sure she had spotted Jack sneaking into the café as she rode in, but she wanted to thank him so much for everything, maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. Tying Ryder up outside the saloon she walked in, she could still smell the faint scent from the flowers he filled it with last night for their own Mountie Ball, looking around she checked everywhere for his gift but couldn't find anything

'Could I be wrong' she thought to herself, but it had to be the saloon, it was their first meeting, it was where he drew the comet, it was where he was disappointed not to be covered in chalk dust, it was the only place in town back then where they could eat beans and cornbread and it was the place where they had both sat those tests, although she was still convinced he had scored hers wrong.

'It has to be here somewhere' looking around again, it caught her eye, it was tucked over in the corner behind where her chalkboard used to be, walking over it definitely was it, she could see her name on the tag, picking it up it felt soft in her hands so wondered what it was, opening she found a beautiful pair of light green gloves and between them sat the white envelope

'Elizabeth, the saloon, so many memories here, most of them were good ones, but a few not so much, I know that first meeting didn't exactly go to plan, you were right I did want to be where the action was and where I had always dreamed of being, but dreams and plans change, Hope Valley became my new dream, everyone here is family but my main dream is and always will be you, everyday after we met I could see my dream changing before my eyes, you were becoming my biggest dream. I know when we went to Hamilton things changed but I always loved you in my heart, that's why I did what I did, can you remember what it was, you need to it's the answer to the next clue

_'__A reward, I didn't need but I knew just what to do, I'll build the woman I love her very own…' _

I'm still not convinced you were drawing a comet, it was definitely a squid, you're getting closer to me Elizabeth, a few more clues to find

I'll see you soon, all my love, Jack.

There was only one place this could this be, he had worked so hard on it, he had promised her one night that a school house would come to Hope Valley, she had no idea he would be the one to make to happen, but while she stayed in Hamilton taking care of her mother, he had made that promise come true, he had built her a school. It wasn't far to the school either, so instead of taking Ryder she decided to walk, opening the door she was surprised to see that while in the saloon someone and she had a feeling it was Jack, had made a path of rose petals guiding her way.

**anyone think they know where the other places are ? there are 3 left after the school - Jack will be at one of them x maybe she really had seen him sneaking into the café as she come back to town, it would explain where those mysterious rose petals come from, maybe he's been watching her this whole time, only time will tell **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last few clues for Elizabeth to follow, it was going to be from the café to the hill to their land, but then I thought about the riding lessons and how much time they would have spent at the stables as Jack taught her so to them it would have been part of their journey and memories, so added it in **

Elizabeth followed the path of rose petals from the saloon to the school house, it still took her breath away every time she saw it, she couldn't believe that Jack would give up the reward money just so she could have a real school to teach in, or maybe she could, he had always told her that if she needed anything she could count on him. Both him and Abigail were her biggest support, always had been, she knew she could count on both of them anytime. Looking at the school she wondered what memory Jack would remind her of, for her it was RIP and the constant interruptions the previous new year, it always made her smile when she thought of how jealous RIP had become over their relationship, but now they really were best buddies, Rip loved her almost as much as he did Jack. Walking up the steps to the school she could feel the Christmas Day wind on her face but with her new gloves and scarf from Jack she knew it was a good way to stay warm, almost as if he was right there with her. Opening the door, she spotted the gift almost immediately he had left it clear to see on her desk, it was taller than some of the other gifts he had left, she walked down the aisle excited to find out what it was. Opening the wrapping she smiled, it was the same vase he had bought her as a housewarming gift, she loved it then and still loved now, it really was a beautiful vase and sat neatly against the side was the white envelope with her name.

'Elizabeth, the school house, I know we have a few memories here, singing together at the new years eve programme with Cody, watching the fireworks later that day, RIP interrupting us, giving you the cowbell which, even though the teachers bell has been in your drawer for a long time, you still use, but for me the most special memory of the school house was the day I showed it you. I wanted you to know that I would have done anything to prove to you how much you meant to me. When you discovered I had donated the money that day I said that one member of Hope Valley meant a lot to me, I wasn't talking about Rosemary, I was always speaking about you, I will always mean you, wasn't long after that, we had our first kiss, but before then we had a magical evening, do you remember where, it will help you solve the next clue.

_'__You've almost found me, I promise it will be worth the wait, but first head to the venue of our very first date'_

I'll see you soon, all my love, Jack

Elizabeth closed the letter and placed it back in the vase before picking it up and carrying it out of the door, there was only one place this could be, Abigail's café, she had never had such wonderful evening as she did that night, if she hadn't known it before she knew it that night, Jack was the only one for her and he always would be. Walking back along the path of rose petals she recalled every detail of that night in her mind, the way he looked, the smell of his aftershave, the way they danced, the feel of his hand on her back, how much she wanted to tell him how she felt. Opening the door as she arrived, she could almost smell the meal Abigail had cooked, closing her eyes for a second, she felt herself drift back there and couldn't help but smile.

'Elizabeth' the touch of Abigail's hand on her arm made her jump

'Sorry Abigail I was day dreaming'

'I could tell' her friend smiled 'I see you found the answer to Jack's latest clue'

'I have, there was only one place we had our first date, that night was so magical Abigail, I know you helped with it all, thank you'

'It was my pleasure, I always knew you two had feelings for each other, I will always do anything I can to help you both, speaking of which I have something for you, these are from a certain constable' Abigail smiled handing Elizabeth a basket of her favourite cookies and muffins

'Abigail, these look delicious' Elizabeth's eyes glazed over as she looked at the pile of butter cookies and blueberry muffins

'Jack said they were your favourites, so asked me to make you some as a gift'

'They are perfect Abigail' Elizabeth laughed taking a bite from a muffin 'And so delicious'

'I also have this' Abigail smiled back, taking the envelope out of her pocket and giving it to Elizabeth

'My next clue, I wonder what he's written'

'Open it so we can both find out' Abigail laughed

Elizabeth opened the envelope and read the sweet words Jack had written

'Elizabeth, Abigail's café, I can't even think how many magical memories we have had here, the suppers, the breakfasts, the chicken fried steaks, but none of them will ever be as special as our first date. You had never looked so beautiful, it had taken a while for me to get words straight in my head when I first saw you, you were breath-taking, always are. That night when it was just the two of us, I knew I had to tell you I was being reassigned but I was still trying to figure out how I could stop it happening, I wanted to forget it was happening and just enjoy the time with you, looking into your eyes as we danced to our song, the love I felt for you became so clear, I couldn't leave you and would have done anything to stop it happening. I wanted to hold on to you and never let go. That dream come true and I came back to you. I will always come back to you, but now you need to come to me, so here is your next clue

_"__Riding horses, you're almost able, but first another lesson so head to the …' _

I'll see you soon, all my love, Jack

'Where are you heading next?' Abigail questioned

'As you know Jack gave me riding lessons, apart from the first one, we always started each lesson at the stables'

'So you need to head to the stables'

'I do, do you mind if I leave these here with you, I don't want to eat the whole basket before I find Jack' Elizabeth laughed, 'But I will take a few' she laughed more taking 3 cookies and 2 muffins from the basket

'Of course not, now don't spend anymore time here with me, go find Jack'

'Thank you Abigail' Elizabeth hugged her friend tight and headed back through the door, opening it the path of rose petals were now headed in a different direction, she looked around, Jack had to be watching her, how else would he know that she was in the café until now, but try as she might she couldn't see him, the hiding place of behind a tree in the field near Abigail's café was to good for her to see him 'see you soon' he whispered to himself as he watched her vanish around the corner to the stables.

Elizabeth walked the short walk over to the stables, the path of rose petals led her straight to Sergeant's empty stall, looking around the stall she noticed one patch of hay seemed to be placed differently to rest, she wondered if that was because there was something hidden under it. Walking over and brushing the hay aside she had been right there was a box with her name on it, opening the box she was surprised to see another and another, and another, and another each one with a small note saying 'keep going' after opening the smallest box she smiled sweetly as it revealed the most beautiful pair of blue pearl earrings she had ever seen, she had to wear them so gently took them from the box and changed the ones she had in her ears, but this time there was no note to be seen, looking back through the boxes, the hay pile, the stall, there was nothing, she decided to try the paddock outside, after all that was where the official lessons had taken place, but she didn't get that far, didn't needed to, as she closed Sergeant's stall there it was, the white envelope pinned gently in place, opening it she turned her head quickly hearing a noise, but it was Harlow, Bill's horse moving in his stall, or at least that's what it seemed to be, she turned her attention back to the sweet words from Jack

'Elizbeth, riding lessons, I was surprised how quickly you picked them up and also disappointed when it looked like you didn't need them anymore, that payment plan you decided on was one I could get used to, a kiss per lesson, I know it was my idea in Hamilton, but you were the one who took me up on it. I loved watching you learn, you looked very at ease, Ryder isn't the easiest horse to get along with, many people told us that but with you, it was like he was a different horse, it was beautiful to watch, you have such a gentle heart though I'm not surprised he was. Now that you are an accomplished horse rider, you will find getting to the next location much easier

_'__Ryder's outside you'll need a ride miss, come to the hill I need another first…. ' _

I'll see you soon, all my love, Jack

Elizabeth looked at the note slightly confused, 'Ryder isn't outside', she thought to herself, 'I left him tied up by the saloon', as she walked outside she gasped, Ryder was indeed tied up out there, could it have been Jack fetching him here that she had heard, it had to be, how else would Ryder have gotten there, she frantically looked around for him again, 'Where are you Jack Thornton' she wondered, but as quickly as he had run to the stables with Ryder, he had left just as quick and was heading to his next destination to set up ready for her arrival

Not being able to spot Jack anywhere, Elizabeth thought to herself about the clue, there was only one first they had ever had on hill, a first kiss, the beginning of their journey together, excitedly she mounted Ryder and galloped off as fast as he could go, this had to be where Jack was waiting, it had to be.

Slowing down as they approached, Elizabeth looked around slightly disappointed, she was sure this was where Jack would be, it had been a magical moment between them both, how could he not, but his gift was, it was on a small table on the exact spot they had shared that kiss, dismounting Ryder she walked over clearly seeing the gift, picking it up it was hard in her hands, it reminded her of the wonderful drawing he had given her that day, opening slowly she was surprised to see that he had done the exact same thing, only this time instead of the drawing being of the two of them, he had drawn all the locations she had visited that day, her row house, the wishing tree, the homestead, the mine, the camp out, the saloon, the school, the café, the stables, this hill, and one blank spot 'that has to be where Jack is' she thought to herself, feeling the back of the frame her hand run against something, turning it over she was found another gift. 'Jack' she spoke softly as she opened it, it was beautiful, Jack had found it in Rock Creek a few weeks before, as soon as he had spotted it he had to buy it, Elizabeth run her fingers over the delicate piece, it truly was the most beautiful Christmas ornament she had ever seen.

Finding the note underneath, she read the most wonderful words from Jack

'Elizabeth, the scene of our first kiss, the first of many I'm pleased to say, how could this not be a part of our journey, its where the most perfect moment of my life happened, well so far, I wanted to kiss you on so many occasions, our first date, rescuing you from Spurlock, the picnic lunch on the lake with our friend the spider, when we were outside the jail after Bill got attacked, the land where I received the unexpected reward, and every other time you were close to me, but then Rosie turned up and we hit a bump, I wanted to tell you that morning with the squid ok comet, that I didn't need time to think, you were the only one I ever saw myself with, but I knew you had lost trust in me and I had to get that back, I needed to get that back. Ever since that day my dreams and life have been magical and you are the reason for that change, you are my present and my future and I promise you that I will be at the next location, the missing piece of the picture, I couldn't draw it on there as I have a wonderful surprise here for you. It's the start of what I hope will be the next journey in our lives, the next treasure hunt so to speak, only this time, you won't be alone, I will be at your side for every step. The second gift, the decoration I found in Rock Creek while I was there a few weeks ago, it reminds me so much of you Elizabeth, how could it not, it's a beautiful teacher with long brown locks, it could have almost been made for you, I had to buy it. I was waiting for you here, but we have somewhere more special than this, the place of our future and that is where I am, all I have left to say for now is I love you Elizabeth Thatcher, I'm waiting for you.'

_'__The past is the past, the future is now, but I'm still alone _

_Take my hand, take a walk with me and I promise to build you a home_

_Stoves, iceboxes, bath tubs and feather beds will be built with my two hands_

_Come join me Elizabeth, for a special Christmas gift on our own piece of Hope Valley Land' _

I will see you soon, all my love and heart forever, Jack

Elizabeth brushed the tears from her eyes, all the gifts Jack had left for her, all the notes he left, all the memories she had thought about, all the places she had been had been wonderful but standing on the hill where their journey into romance had truly began, reading those beautiful words he written was all it had taken to make her cry. Every word he written was true, there was only one place left he could be, how hadn't she thought of it before, he had to be on the piece of land he had bought them, the place where their future was truly going to begin, she loved her row house dearly but the thought of her and Jack being in their own home that he was going to build was indeed the only future she could imagine and ever see herself living. Mounting Ryder for this last part of her journey she had a feeling that whatever Jack had planned for her when she got there, it would be the start of the rest of their lives together and as Jack had put in the note, their new journey.

**the last chapter is next, so what do we think of Mr Thornton's gifts on the hill? Do you think he has anymore gifts for her on their own piece of land? if so what ? please review xx thank you for all the support and reviews so far **


	4. Chapter 4

**And we've reached the end - hope you've enjoyed their journey**

Elizabeth Thatcher really had, had the most wonderful Christmas, Jack had said he wanted to make it the best Christmas for her and with everything he had done so far, he really had, he had sent her on a wonderful treasure hunt around Hope Valley reliving past memories from their time together, each gift had more beautiful and more special to her and the notes he had left had warmed her soul and heart despite the cold chill from the winter wind, but now he was stood in front of her, surrounded by candles, a small table was laid out, he had a meal of chicken and potatoes set out, it was always their favourite, the smell of the rose petal path in front of her filled her nose with a sweet scent, the day had been perfect, but this was more than she could have ever wished for.

Following the path, it led her straight to Jack

'I've been looking for you' She smiled sweetly

'I know, I've been watching you all day, I wanted to call out to you, but it was more fun watching'

'Jack, I don't know how I can thank you for everything' Elizabeth stood right in front of him

'I know one way' He smiled stroking his arm down hers

Leaning into him they shared a sweet, passionate kiss, Elizabeth practically melting into his arms as he held her closer and tighter

'I have another gift for you' Jack smiled 'Close your eyes'

'Jack, you've given me so much already, I don't need anything else, this meal, the other gifts'

'just close them' Jack smiled 'and hold out your hands'

Elizabeth did as he asked and felt Jack place a small package in her hand, she could feel that it was both hard and soft

'Ok, Open'

Elizabeth looked down at the brown wrapped gift in her hands and slowly peeled back the packaging revealing a large piece of paper, a book and a small box

'I'll hold this one' Jack smiled removing the small box from the pile 'first open the piece of paper' Jack insisted

Following his instructions Elizabeth unrolled the paper 'What's this' she asked looking at the design on the front. There was a white home on one third of the picture, showing the porch, big beautiful windows and a small swing on the porch. The second third was the reverse of the house, a big back garden, surrounded by rose bushes and the last third showed the layout of the new home

'A rough design of our new home. I told you I was going to build one. The front will be here to allow breakfast in the sun, big kitchen here, lounge, bedrooms for all the Thornton family, then out the back a large garden so we can enjoy dinner in the garden watching the sunset'

'Its sounds heavenly Jack'

'I've spoken to Lee about the lumber, we start building tomorrow next week'

Elizabeth hugged him tight 'Its going to be perfect Jack'

'Open your next gift'

Elizabeth looked at the small book she gasped softly reading the front 'Jack and Elizabeth, A love story' opening the book Jack had written each note he had left her that day and drawn the image on each page, but unlike her picture he had drawn her in the picture and him in each secluded spot he had been hiding that day, it mimicked her day almost perfectly, but once again he had left their current location out

'I will put it in there for you Elizabeth I promise, but there's something else for you, but first I would like you to join me for dinner' he smiled holding out his hand which she gladly took as he led her to the table

'Our first dinner in our new kitchen' he laughed,

'Its perfect Jack' Elizabeth smiled kissing his cheek gently as he held out her chair for her to sit down

The meal passed with Jack telling Elizabeth how he had been watching her all day 'I was at the window watching you in the row house this morning, stood by the saloon watching you at the wishing tree, in the barn at the homestead, around the corner from the mine, in the café as you were in the saloon, at the back door of the school house, the back room of the café, the field by Abigail's as you went to the stable and behind a tree on the hill'

'So I did see you run into the café and you had put Ryder outside the stables and you lay the rose petals leading my way'

'I did, it was all part of the surprise to make it all perfect for you'

'Jack my day couldn't have been more perfect'

'Almost perfect' he winked softly

Elizabeth looked at him wondering what else he could possibly do to top this day, it was already perfect. Jack stood in front of her and held out his hand 'Come dance with me' he smiled

'There's no music Jack'

Taking the small box from off the floor where he had placed it he smiled 'Open this'

Elizabeth took the box from him and on opening found a beautiful small music box, it was similar to the one they had from Sam the Peddler but engraved on top Jack had had their initials done

'Oh Jack its perfect and beautiful' Elizabeth gushed hugging him tight

'Open it' he smiled watching as she lifted the lid, she recognised the tune immediately

'The tune from our first date' she said placing a hand in shock to her mouth

'I had a little help from a shop in Cape Fullerton, so Miss Thatcher may I have this dance'

'Of course,' She smiled placing the music box on the table 'It would be an honour'

Taking her hand and placing an arm around her waist they danced slowly

'Jack, today has been wonderful, you really have made this the best Christmas, I cannot thank you enough'

'its not over yet' Jack winked as they continued dancing

The sun began to set behind them, this was what Jack had been waiting for, the setting was perfect, there was a glow from sun through the trees, Elizabeth was almost illuminated by the slight rays, the was a slight chirp from the birds and crickets that surrounded them, it was the perfect setting

Stepping back and taking her hands Jack locked his eyes with her

'Elizabeth, I sent you on this treasure hunt today for a reason. I wanted you to relive our journey together, wanted to prove to you that no matter what challenges we faced in the world I will always be there with you, that's why I was never far away, so that when you looked at the book you would see that during the journey to me tonight you weren't alone. I know I once said that we come from two different worlds, you grew up in Hamilton and I was a small-town country boy, but as we stand here now on the site of our future home, I want to ask you forget our past and focus on our future, I don't want us to have two different worlds I want our worlds to join and become one. You are my love, light, stars and moon, my future and the only person I ever want to spend my life waking up next to'

Jack took another small box from his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful silver and blue stone ring

'Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, I vow to love you forever and always be by your side' getting down to one knee Jack asked

'Will you marry me'

Elizabeth could barely see him through the tears that were falling, knowing the reason he had sent her on the treasure hunt and the words he had spoken he filled her heart with so much love, they may have come from two different worlds but hearing that he wanted their worlds to become one, she knew that no matter what they would always be together there was only one response to his question

'No question I have ever been asked, has been easier to answer, Yes Jack I will marry you'

Standing up to her Elizabeth flung her arms around him as he kissed her slow but deep, this was the only thank you he needed from her, as they parted he slipped the ring on to finger and kissed it gently, taking her back in his arms, the stars shone above them, the moonlight danced through the trees and without any of them noticing the snow had began to fall slowly around them, slowly they danced together in the snow both of them thinking that it truly had been the most perfect Christmas

**The End x **

**Please review - I have another story planned in my head similar to this but with the roles reversed - will see how it pans out **


End file.
